Roma In His Eyes
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: Ezio has been training his Assassins and fighting off the Borgia but when one of his Assassins is part of the Borgia, will the Assassin's Guild completely die off? Will Roma never be freed from Cheasere?


**So yeahh here's a new story I'm gonna try to write :) I hope it turns out well. Uhmmm So I loooove the game "Assassin's Creed" (Especially Brotherhood) so yeah here is just out of my love for the game and Ezio 3. **

**I do not own anything :( Sadly. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and all related ideas I guess…**

Ezio was crouched down on the rooftops, his hood pulled over his head, encasing his face in shadows. Four guards were in leisure by an entrance to a tunnel. He gave a sharp whistle and two Servitores, cloaked in the recruit white hoods appeared at his side. They were still in training but equipped with duel knives and with Ezio at their side, they had nothing to worry about.

Ezio flicked his hand and they leaped down on a guard of their own and slit the guard's throats. Ezio jumped down afterwards and pulled out the Sword of Altaïr and sliced through the third guard's armor and through his flesh.

The Milite, Giovanni Migliore, leaped down and assassinated the last guard and civilians scattered.

"Giovanni" Ezio approached the young assassin.

The two Servitores were on one knee on either side of Ezio. Ezio waved one of his hands and dismissed the two training assassins. The Servitores darted through the crowds and climbed up a building and disappeared.

"Ezio, I have grave news to inform you of" Giovanni bowed his head to the Maestro Assassino.

Ezio pulled his hood up farther, eyeing Giovanni suspiciously. "Go on" he replied in his think Roman accent.

"Beatrice Simoni has been captured by the Borgia. Even worse, it was the Borgia Captain Antonio da Fiorentino."

Ezio's eyes narrowed, "Guido was just captured by the Borgia and he escaped, did he not? What makes you think that Beatrice will not escape? She is a capable Assistente."

"Well, under the circumstances..." Giovanni avoided Ezio's eyes that were hidden in the shadows.

"What are you implying? That she is a girl? Just because she is not a man does not mean that she is any less capable than you and the rest of your fellow assassins. Giovanni, I am disappointed in you. But, as you have informed me, I will go and get the young Assistente" Ezio heaved himself up on the top of a wall and leaped to the next building.

Ezio glanced down to see a Borgia Captain and 5 guards surrounding a small girl in a white robe with the hood pulled over their face. A gray mask was covering her face but one of the guards yanked down her hood and the girl's blonde hair spilled around her face.

"Let's see that pretty face of yours", Antonio, the Borgia Captain, sneered.

"Never!" Beatrice hissed, baring her teeth.

Ezio grinned at her feistiness. He crouched down on an alcove jutting out from the side of the building. Waiting in the wings for when the Assistente need help.

Antonio pulled out a long Syrian sword, pointing it at her throat.

"Maybe your _Maestro _Ezio would not even notice if one of his Assassins disappeared" Antonio smirked.

Ezio saw the sun glint off of the hidden blade that Beatrice had pulled out. Ezio smiled as Beatrice leaped up on Antonio from behind and slit his throat, letting his body drop to the ground. Ezio dropped down on one of the guards and slammed his body into the wall.

Beatrice had killed two more guards by the time Ezio turned around and executed the last guard.

"Ezio!" Beatrice yelped in delight, running into the Maestro's arms.

Ezio had sometimes doubted letting Beatrice become an Assassin. She was excellent at killing and climbing but she had a heart, which was not a bad thing but was not the ideal personality for an assassin. But Ezio had feelings for the blonde haired beauty and would not let her go.

"Beatrice", a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "You almost got yourself killed" He said more sternly.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Beatrice apologized, dipping her head.

Ezio glanced at all the commotion going on around them, "Come on" he said gruffly, turning and climbing easily up a tall building.

Beatrice hitched her leg over the side and was soon standing on the roof of the building. Ezio met her at the top and they looked out over the edge.

"Would you like to help me take care of this Borgia Tower?" Ezio smirked as surprise crossed the assassins face.

"Yes!" Beatrice smiled devilishly beneath her mask.

Ezio pulled her to him and pushed back her hood. He pulled of her mask and leaned in. Beatrice sucked in a breath of air as the Maestro Assassino was about to kiss her.

"Yes" Beatrice whispered.

Ezio leaned in all the way and kissed her roughly, his hands going through her long blonde hair.

Beatrice's breathing hitched and she pulled away quickly, pulling her mask back down over her head. She climbed onto the ledge and leaped off, doing a summersault in the air and landing in the haystack. Beatrice darted off down a side alley and back to the Assassin's Tower.

Ezio sighed and watched her go. He stood on the ledge and threw a match backwards, hitting the stash of bombs that were hidden in the tower. Ezio turned and leaped out into the haystack. When he stood up he was face to face with Guido Tuccerini and 10 guards.

"Hello Ezio." Guido smirked.

**Hey guys! Sorry that this was kind of so suckish. I'm hoping something will take place or some idea pops into my head! R&R! Also if you have any ideas for me please PM me! Also i'm working on a couple of other stories including updating 'Fanged' and a new story 'How To Love God' I've tried to upload that one for a long time but stupid FF isn't letting me! If you have found a way to cure this please tell me! **


End file.
